Way Big
Way Big is a To'kustar. He is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 200 ft. grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. He has the ability to fire cosmic rays. Omega10 In Omega10 Rex Forte uses a To'kustar Named Golden Centurion who is actually a Vertostar a more powerful version which can only be used by users of The Omegamatrixx Tomas 10 He is the same as in the original series. He makes his first appearence in "The Creator of Everything". *The Creator of Everything *Failsafe Noah 10 In Noah 10, he is green instead of red, his cosmic rays are green instead of blue and he has a black body like Evil Way Big. He is used kinda often later in the series and is one of Noah's most powerful aliens. Ben 10: Superverse He has made his first appearence in the first episode called "Ben 10: Superverse." He is one of Ben's most powerful aliens and will be used a little bit more in season 1 and a lot in season 2. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance. He appears in The Trouble With Doubles to fight the Grey Matter simulation. He appears again in Fusing Some Enemy Butt to scare Dr. Animo. He appears in Wrath of Vilgax as an unintentional transformation. He is used by Young Ben in Ben Times Five to fight present Ben as Humungousaur. He appears in Controlled, controlled by Queen Zuno to evolve into Ultimate Way Big. In Quest to Conquer, he fights Vilgax. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He has his Omniverse appearance but his cheek eyes and elbow blades are gone. He no longer has a Japanese accent. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He first appears in Anger Management to fight the Way Big predator. He appears as a cameo in Highbreed Invaded: Part 1. In Highbreed Invaded: Part 2, he steps on Vilgax and later launches him in space. ben 10 omni alien Way Big is a main character in this series Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Way Big wears a chestplate and wristbands. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery where he throws Animo into outer space. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery *A Fish in The Sea Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in many episodes with UA appearance for both Bens Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear with his UA appearance ben 10 alien alliance day after diagon jarret's revenge Kurt 10 Appearences : *Omega And Zorga *Girl Curse Ben 12 In Ben 12, Way Big looks like his UAF self, but with four eyes and his stripe is trimmed at the end like in OS. Appearances *Eye of the Storm John Smith 10 Way Big is first used by an Alternate Future John, living on a lava world. Appearances: *Time Heals (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (used by Alternate Future John) *Star Light, Star Bright (first appearance by Present John) *Ultimate Evolution *Con on Ice (on TV) *Retribution *The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle: *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo (used by Metal John) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) *Separatists (episode) (used by Ultimate John) *Justice (used by Metal John) Distant Worlds *Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Manipulation (used by Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (used by Ahmad) *We are! (used by Ultimate John) *Round Five Part 2 Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Before the Raid *Gorge and Field (Drone by Phantom) *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) (used by Albedo) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (used by Vilgax) Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Way Big appears as one of 17 year old Ben's original 15 aliens, but the Omnimatrix locks this form until it's weilder, creator, or itself is in danger. He looks like his Omniverse self overall, but he has his foot coverings from Secret of the Omnitrix. He has 3 fins on his head. He has 3 red blades on his legs similar to the ones on his waist and thighs. His waist to his upper thighs are black, and the red line on his chest comes down and touches it. He has blue bulbs on various areas across his chest, arms, and legs. He has a green circular device on his chest, with 4 green sashes that go towards his back in different ways. One over his left shoulder, one over his right shoulder, one above his left waist, and on above his right waist. They have black lines running across them. In the center of the device is the Omnimatrix. On his back, the green sashes meet up into a smaller green circle. Appearnces: *TBA Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark (cameo) Ben 10: Ultimatrix League Ben as Way Big has the same design as UAF. Jimmy due to an error records his age, 11, into his height as that is how Tokustar age. So Jimmy's way big, is only 11 feet tall. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix Blast From The Past ben 10 omnforse four heros one adventure part one Evolution He has a 3rd evolution it is called mega ultimate way big or simply way giant. The details are unknown. Ultimate form abilities He is larger than his original form, is stronger, can fly and can shoot cosmic discs in addition to his original form abilities Abilities Due to his en ormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents. His size also grants him incredible strength. He has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, he is also incredibly strong for his size, as demonstrated in Primus, when Vilgax became gigantic after absorbing the codon stream. Although he was approximately the same size as Way Big, Ben was easily capable of lifting Vilgax, and throwing him through a wall, and outside of the planet's atmosphere. He also has the ability to cross his arms and emit powerful cosmic ray. Way Big is powerful even stronger then the ultimate form. In John Smith 10, he can create a cosmic storm by clapping his hands together. Weaknesses His great size makes him unable to hide. He could also accidentally kill his allies by stepping or falling on them. Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix Zaciahino 10 and Ben will turn into Waybig. Waybig first appears in the 3rd episode. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Way Big portrays the Ghost of Christmas Present. He shows Scrooge how Bob Kratchit and his family are affected by Scrooge underpaying him, mainly Tiny Tim. He also shows Scrooge how his nephew reacts to him behind his back. Brandon 10 Original Series *Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror (First and Only Appearance) Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-Appearance) Apperances Ben 10: Alien Universe *''Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''X-Mas'' 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *The Power of the Beast (Used by Pug) Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in Rex 14, but the Prototrix is on the chest. Haywire Way Big.png|Haywire with Swampfire Noah as Waybig.png|Noah 10 Waybiguaandaf.png|Way Big Reversed Way Big.PNG|Reversed Way Big by Kross Waybig enhanced with Sword of Power.png|Waybig enchanced with Sword of Power Haywire Waybig.png|Haywire Waybig (B10:SD). Appearing in season 2 of B10:SD Inverted Waybig.png|Inverted Waybig from B10:SD. Appearing in season 2 of, B10:SD Bob 10 way big.jpg|Neo Way big (From Bob 10)|link=Way Big Golijat.JPG|Way Big in Karlo 10. Stan as Waybiga.png|Stan as Way Big 2w.png|Green SIMPLE waybig by Narutosasuke124 the new 10.png|Way Big in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net for the base) A message from Rex Forte.png|A message From Rex Forte allwaybig.JPG|Way Bigs by UltimateFan20532 infected waybig.png|infected waybig waybig rex 14.png|In Rex 14 Dennis as Waybig.jpg|Dennis as Waybig gigante zumbi.png|WAY BIG ZOMBIE wabad.jpg|way big in omnifores WAYBIGhahaRedoMeme.png|Way Big meme Waybig-ov-pic-2.png Waybig-ov-pic.png Way big.jpg Way big.png Waybig.jpg 621px-830px-Ben 10 Way Big 2.jpg 185px-Gax.jpg 185px-Garbagewaybigspeed.png 185px-Way big& anodite.jpg 185px-Way big punch.png 185px-Widening Gyre 21.png 185px-Ben 10 Way Big 3.jpg Way Big BFE.png|Way Big in The Battle For Earth Part 1 Albedo's Way Big (BTUP).png|Albedo as Way Big in Amazing Albedo. Way Big BTUP.png|Way Big in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Waybig1234.png|Bryce as Skyscraper in B10UH/BBO Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:To'kustar Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Noah 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Jack 10 Category:Bob's aliens Category:Ben 10 omni alien Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Kyle10 Category:Ben 10 alien alliance Category:Energy Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ben Ten Category:Max X Category:PX Category:BTTOA Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Powerful Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Echo Echo Omnivurs Aliens Category:Strong Aliens Category:Previously Destroyed Aliens Category:Aliens that can shoot Rays Category:Strength Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Tall Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:AI Aliens